


...And Other Fancy Stuff

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Sweat, Touching, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Pain<br/>Prompt: unprompted</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Other Fancy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Assistance with the ending provided by my writing village, newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair.

Lee was on his stomach, ankles and wrists tied to the bed. He could hear Kara, but couldn’t see her, and he was more than a little afraid of whatever she had planned, even if he had agreed to let her surprise him. There was a sudden burn between his waist and the crack of his ass. “What the frak, Kara?”

“Ice pack, Lee.”

She didn’t elaborate further, and his stomach clenched. Then Kara’s fingers were on him, skimming up and down, across his shoulders, down the curve of his ass to his legs, one very soft finger over the sole of each foot. Up the insides of his legs to tease at his balls. Just like that, he was on board.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara watched Lee relax into her hands. She relished this opportunity to just touch him, no end goal in sight, nothing but skin against skin. For now. She slid the blade over the skin on her inner arm, barely touching. She’d made sure it was sharp enough - there was an immediate red line of blood that didn’t quite spill out. Perfect. She glanced down at the small table with the rest of her “toys.” Everything was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lee barely felt it when the ice pack was removed; the cold had made his back almost numb. It was an...interesting feeling. Kara climbed onto the bed and he could feel her knees between his thighs. One of her hands stroked his balls. He didn’t know where the other one was. Pressure, just a little bit, on his back. As the numbness wore off, there were flicks of sharpness, gone almost as soon as they arrived. The pleasure and the not-quite-pain warred with each other until the numbness was gone, and he could feel each tiny lash. He made himself breath deeply and steadily, reminding himself he trusted her.

Kara bent over his back, her lips traveling over the slope of his ass, up the contour of his spine, her one hand busy the entire time, lightly squeezing and massaging; he could barely move and his erection was getting uncomfortable - he should have arranged himself before she tied him up. The bed shifted, and Kara stood. He heard her rattling, picking up something off the table, then she sat on the edge of the bed. She kissed the top of his shoulder.

Fire blazed on his back, and his adrenaline spiked. The scald lasted only a few seconds, settling to a steady heat. Kara returned whatever it was to the table and reached between his legs again. Instantly, his fight or flight instincts sublimated into want. She worked her hand gently up under his belly, him wriggling to give her as much room as he could. Kara slowly and torturously worked her hand up and down his hardening cock as the heat on his back continued to cool.

“Kara…”

“You like it?”

He shrugged. Or tried to. “Not sure.”

“I think your body’s pretty sure, Lee.” She squeezed his cock firmly in her fist.

He moaned. “Harder, Kara. Please.”

“I’ll have to loosen a leg.”

He nodded. It was a stretch, but she managed to loosen the rope with one hand - he made a mental note to ask about her knots - while the other gripped and released, gripped and released. She gently pushed at his leg to raise it so she could reach under him more easily. He panted into his pillow - the tightness on his back and her hand gliding faster and faster on his cock combined, his body rocking back and forth between the two sensations.

Kara shifted, pulling at the edges of the mass on his back, her hand still coaxing him toward climax. She hummed behind him, her voice a constant low encouragement to come.

A ripping feeling, and her hand tight on his erection. “Now, Lee.”

He spilled into her fist, whimpering out his release, his mind still feeling pain, but his body settling into a pleasurable post-orgasmic lassitude. He was barely aware of Kara slowly removing her hand, then loosening the remaining bonds. She pushed the table away and laid down along his body, sliding her palm up and down, avoiding his lower back.

He moved to turn onto his side, and hissed at the pull. 

Kara laughed. “That’ll go away in a couple of days.”

“A couple of days? What the frak did you do?”

“I branded you.”

He shook his head, certain he’d misheard. “Branded?”

She moved in, carefully tightening her arm around his waist, pushing her knee between his legs and rubbing. “Mmmhmm.”

“I’m afraid to ask why.”

“Whenever we fight, you ask me if you have my name on your ass.” She shrugged. “Now, for a couple of weeks, I can say, ‘Yes, Lee. You have Kara branded on your ass’.” She tucked her head under his chin. “Sleep now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning, Lee woke before Kara did, and he glanced at the table as he climbed out of bed. She’d used a knife on him. No wonder his back hurt. And the pitcher was…he poked at it...wax? So she’d cut something into his back, then poured the wax over it. He wondered if Kara liked that. Was that why she’d tried it with him? He knew they both enjoyed the fights ending in bruises and blood - usually had their best sex after those fights - so it seemed almost logical that she’d like other kinds of pain, too. He couldn’t wait to find out.

In the head, his curiosity forced him to turn his back to the mirror and try to read what she’d “branded” into him, but he couldn’t get the angle right. There was more than just the word ‘Kara’ there. Three words, in fact.

After his shower, Kara was awake, and she put some salve on the cuts. He waited until she went for a run to use his phone to try to get a picture of his back. Eventually, he got the angle right, and sent the photo to his computer so he could blow it up.

He was still smiling when she burst through the front door, sweaty and panting. He finished his water and chased her down the hall. In the bedroom, he caught her around the waist and tossed her on the bed, stripped her shorts off, and tested with his fingers before plunging in.

He stilled, ignoring the feeling of opening scabs on his back, and Kara wrapped her arms around his neck. “Special occasion, Lee?” That raspy voice did things to him.

He bent and nipped her ear. “I love you, too.”


End file.
